


Just say the word

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Same Age, Dark Sansa Stark, F/F, Girl Penis, Kinda toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Sansa would do anything for Cersei. If only she let her.





	Just say the word

**Author's Note:**

> Queen Cersei/Consort Sansa (because they are awesome together).
> 
> [Girl penis Sansa (mentioned only)]

“If you don’t bring me her head, I’ll have _yours_.”

The Queen’s threat had the Lord Commander of her guard shaking in fear. He knew very well it wasn’t an empty threat. He knew Queen Cersei would have him beheaded as soon as he stepped into the throne room without Daenerys Targaryen’s head in his hands.

“I will bring you her head, your Grace. I swear by the Old Gods and the New.” He bent to his Queen and Cersei dismissed him with a short nod of her head.

“He won’t bring you her head.” The Queen’s consort says, as soon as the two of them are alone. “And you know that.”

“I know.” The blonde woman took a sip of her wine.

“ _I_ can bring you her head. Just say the word and I’ll do it.” The redhead’s passionate words had the young Queen smiling.

“You would do anything for me, wouldn’t you?”

“Anything!” Sansa answers, without a second thought.

“Yes, you would… But I can’t have my little dove getting harmed, can I?”

The taller woman groans. “I’m not a dove. I’m a _wolf_. I can kill that dragon bitch with my bare hands.”

Cersei rolls her eyes. “She has dragons, Sansa. She would have you burnt before you even had the chance to get close to her.”

“And I have a direwolf that can rip off her head before she can say ‘dracarys’.” The younger one insists.

The Queen smiles at this. Her Sansa was always so eager to please her that she made herself believe in that silly fantasy of being capable of killing the mother of dragons.

She would do _anything_ for Cersei. Even die.

“We will defeat her in due time, my love. As for you…” The Queen stands, walking to her wife’s throne and straddling her. “There’s only one thing I want you to do for me.” She kisses the redhead’s neck and then she kisses her lips. “To love me.”

Cersei’s lack of belief in her infuriated the Stark girl. She had been sword fighting for years now, she could easily replace the Queen’s Lord Commander _and_ do a better job and yet, Cersei never lets her fight in her name. Always afraid Sansa would get hurt. Or die.

“I do love you. I love you more than anyone and anything else. Why can’t you have some faith in me? I’m a warrior, Cersei. I can—”

“Enough!”

They both fall silent.

Cersei was well aware of her wife’s fighting skills. She knew Sansa could have most of their enemies killed in combat. She knew the readhead woman was no little dove, not anymore. But she also knew there was a chance she would get hurt or even killed out there, and she would _never_ let that happen.

She _could not_ lose her.  

“I need you here, with me. Always. Forever.” She whispers, staring into Sansa’s blue eyes. “With us.” She brings her wife’s hand to her stomach were their young is growing.

Sansa rubs the Queen’s small bump and nods. She needed to be there for her wife and her pup. She needed to stay by Cersei’s side and make sure to protect her and their child. That was her priority.

There would be time to bath in their enemies blood. There would be time to end with anyone who was a threat to them and to their happiness. There would be time to show her wife her worth.

“I love you.” Is whispered by both women before they kiss once again.


End file.
